


Appropriate Social Context

by AuroraNoirInStardust, bazaroff, darlingreadsalot, dyadinbloom, ekayla, emotionalsupporthufflepuff, Somewhere_overthe_Reylo



Series: Pink Ladies L3 Write Nights [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Angst not found, A wild EK appears, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Andi-Queen of Tags, Awkward introductions, BUT ONLY AS A WEAPON, Certainly not Ben, Chaotic Flangst, Draco slytherinto the booth, Enchanted sandwich?, F/M, Hot garbage, Hot potato hot potato, Hufflefluff, I repeat WTF L3, Is he high?, It's a private booth what did you expect, Lightspeed Skipping, Maybe don't introduce yourself as "not a kidnapper", Mind the Tags, No tacos were harmed in the writing of this fic, Overly apologetic blonde taco killer, Rose 'Five Taco' Tico, Round Robin, Stick with us until the end we promise it is worth it, Taking a trip to OZ, Thank the maker we abandoned plot, The shirt came back, The true epitome of a crack fic, WTF L3, We gained an actual emotionalsupporthufflepuff!, We gained more friends, We give no apologies, Who need's shirts?, Why write when you can tag, paint me like one of your French girls, premature confessions of love, unless you count taco angst, we'll never know, we're going to hel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNoirInStardust/pseuds/AuroraNoirInStardust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaroff/pseuds/bazaroff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadinbloom/pseuds/dyadinbloom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/pseuds/ekayla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo
Summary: An unfortunate accident causes Rey’s Taco Tuesday to domino in a series of increasingly strange events.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Pink Ladies L3 Write Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885675
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Pink Ladies L3 Write Nights - Round Robin





	Appropriate Social Context

**Author's Note:**

> We're back! And we gained some friends!
> 
> The co-authors of this fic took turns in 15 minute sprints, each with a new drabble from our favorite bot, to see what our collective brains could come up with while incorporating L3’s words.
> 
> Welcome to L3 Write Nights Part II. In the end notes you will find which quotes/dares we were meant to include. 
> 
> Enjoy ❤ or don’t, we’ll be back regardless.
> 
> Much Love, Your Co-Authors
> 
> (Author Order: ekayla, bazaroff, darlingreadsalot, dyadinbloom, emotionalsupporthufflepuff, kaybohls, Somewhere_overtheReylo, AuroraNoirInStardust)

The city was bustling for a Tuesday night, more so than usual. Rey made her way through the streets down to her favorite taco stand. Rose was waiting there for her, but barely looked up from her phone when Rey arrived. 

“Hey girl, gimme _one_ second…” She typed faster on her phone, before finally hitting the lock button and dropping into her bag. “Sorry! That was Finn, from work. He’s been bugging me about this guy we met at a work party, blah blah blah, anyways, they’re going out on Friday.” She leaned in for a quick hug. “Ready for tacos?” 

For as long as Rey had lived in New York City, she and Rose had a standing date for Tuesday night at the taco stand off of 23rd Ave. It always had a long line, but only because it was _the_ best tacos in the city. 

“I’m ALWAYS ready, Rose. But seriously, I’ve been dreaming of them since lunch today. No, since _breakfast_. I was born ready.” 

They waited the half-hour in line, which wasn’t bad for the stand. In weeks past, they’d waited up to an hour. Finally, they got their precious tacos. Rey held her two beef tacos like they were her first born twins. Staring at them with a love that could burn an entire forest, she whispered, “I will not let you go. Not now, not ever. Not ever.” 

Rose rolled her eyes. “You and your tacos, you’re ridiculous.” 

Just then, a tall blonde girl wearing clear glasses bumped _right_ into Rey, sending her sweet, cheesy beefy children tumbling onto the street. The contents spread all over the ground, like a massacre of delicious Mexican food. Tears welled up in Rey’s eyes. The poor girl turned to her, an apology written all over her face. “It was an accident, I’m _so_ sorry! Can I buy you more? I’ll wait in line-” 

“No, it’s okay.” As sad as she was about her loss, Rey didn’t want this sweet girl to wait in line for what would probably be 45 minutes now, only for two fresh tacos for her. “It’s just food. I’ll be okay.” 

Rose walked up, having missed the entire thing. “What’s going on?” Her mouth dropped open at the mess in front of them. “Rey, are those your tacos?” The tall girl slowly backed away and almost ran back to her friends. When she saw Rey’s face, she knew. “Here, you can have one of mine. I probably shouldn’t have five anyways.” 

Rey took the taco from her best friend’s hands, corners of her lips turning up in a timid smile. “Thanks Rosie.”

“Always. I would never keep you from your beloved babies,” she let out a snicker, and Rey elbowed her as they made their way to the nearby park, finding two benches back to back.

Rey had finished her single taco by the time Rose had wolfed down the other four, which was no surprise. She had learned years ago not to come between her best friend and food. Along with her friend's agility in sending food to her stomach she also had a tendency to end up with some sort of foul to her person. Today’s came in the form of salsa down the front of her shirt.

Rose seemed to notice at about the same time. “Shit. I’ll be right back, Rey.” Before she could answer, Rose was already making a dash to the public restroom a few hundred feet away.

Rey let out a deep sigh, tilting her head up to look at the sky. Wishing that the city lights didn’t hide the moon and stars. She missed her small hometown. No light pollution for miles and the night glittering around her, drowning in the sound of the crickets and frogs chirping around her, deafening but beautiful in a way that she could imagine that the stars were singing.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have great posture?” Rey startled, head snapping straight to find a dark giant towering over her. “I hope that is an appropriate compliment in this social context.”

She let out a raspy chuckle, confused by the stranger before her. “And what social context is that?” her lips lilting up into a smile as she teased him.

His face heated, shifting from its pale pallor as it took on a rosy tinge. She watched as he awkwardly ran a hand through his hair, shaking out the inky tresses before depositing the hand back into his pocket, the other clutching a wildly fancy coffee beverage.

Clearing his throat, he gave a small shrug. “The context where I promise I’m not a man who is about to kidnap you and lock you in my basement?”

Rey’s eyes widened, before laughing outright. “You really know how to make an impression--”

He held out a hand. “Ben Solo.”

“Ben.” Rey gave a small nod with a smile, before extending her own hand out to meet his. “It’s nice to meet you Ben, I’m Rey.”

“Rey--” He urged her to share her last name as people often did.

She fought to hold her smile. “Just Rey.”

“Rey, like a ray of sunshine. Beautiful. A work of art. I’m tired, and I only want to draw pictures of you.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Rey blinked and saw his face as calm and clear as if nothing had been said out loud at all.

“Okay, ‘Just Rey,’ what brings you to this area of the city this evening?” He smiled. Just the slightest curve at the corner of his mouth. 

Rey opened her mouth to answer when he cut her off.

“No, wait! I bet I can guess.” Rey wasn’t sure what to make of the strange man that started a conversation in such an odd way. _I’ll give him points for originality._ She nodded for him to go ahead.

“Well, considering the time of night I could guess it involves food?”

Rey gave no indication as to the validity of that statement. She decided to see how close he could get. 

“Sushi from Sakura?” She shook her head. _Obviously he missed the whole taco debacle._

“Hmm. Italian from the little cafe on the corner?” _Hmm. Good idea for another night._

“Two down, one to go.” She was goading him now. Rey was positive he wouldn’t be able to guess. His nice, but casual attire made her believe he would never be caught dead eating from a lowly food truck.

“Tacos. It has to be tacos.” Rey tried to hide the stunned expression but wasn’t very successful. 

She was so lost in Ben’s eyes she didn’t hear Rose come up behind them to loudly proclaim, “Rey, that girl got you another taco!”

Ben had not heard Rose approach either, and he jumped so high he dumped his incredibly expensive cafe-frappe combination onto his clean white button-down.

“Damnit. What on earth?” He looked at Rose’s shocked expression and the startled woman standing next to her holding out a taco.

Rey could only laugh. This whole taco excursion was absurd: the Mexican massacre, the salsa shirt fiasco, the overly apologetic blonde taco killer, and now this tall, dark hottie with the pickup lines of a socially awkward kindergartener and the coffee tastes of your basic white girl.

Rey doubled over, cackling, as she took in the scene. “You are all a _mess_ ,” she proclaimed, taking in Rose’s stained shirt, Ben’s shocked expression and ruined button-down, and the uncertain look on the poor blonde girl’s face.

“I’m so sorry,” the girl stuttered. “This is clearly all my fault.”

“It’s really not,” Rose interrupted. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Ek, but you may call me Forest Witch,” she said somberly, extending the taco to Rey in a gesture of peace. Rey took it, still grinning widely, and took a big bite before another catastrophe could befall their group.

“Let’s walk and talk, kids, before one of us gets hurt.” Rey led the way, scarfing down the delicious beef and cheese taco--she noted Ek’s accuracy with appreciation--and found herself beside Ben, who quickly matched her stride with his long legs. Rose and the forest witch trailed them, chatting amiably, bonding over klutziness like two peas in a pod.

“So, Ben Solo, possible kidnapper, coffee cologne wearer, and maybe...artist? What brings you out for caffeine so late on a Tuesday?”

Ben sighed. “I’m trying to write. But it’s always loud on Tuesdays, since it’s food truck night, and I live just over there.” Ben gestured with one long arm to a row of townhouses one block over. “So, my friend Poe had been harassing me to take a break and get some food.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and rolled his eyes. “Look, this is him now. He’s so extra.”

Ben extended the phone to Rey, who’d safely finished her taco, and she took it from him gently. 

_Don’t overwork yourself, my dear human. Make sure and take a break every now and then, or get something to eat._

Rey laughed. “That is pretty extra.”

Ben rolled his eyes again, even harder this time. “You have no idea.”

“Speaking of extra...that coffee.”

Ben laughed. “I don’t usually go so crazy. But I’m pretty out of it today, as if you couldn’t tell. I thought maybe the combination of sugar and caffeine would help me finish up this chapter.”

Rey looked up at him as they rounded a corner and left 23rd Street. Ben was pulling his wet shirt away from his body, flapping it gently, perhaps like a flag of surrender, in an effort to get it to dry. She caught a glimpse of a chiseled torso beneath the gaps in the buttons, and swallowed, wishing for some water. Or a margarita. Or maybe a fancy coffee frappe thing that she could give to Ben, who’d be eternally grateful, and might kiss her in gratitude--

 _Whoa,_ she thought to herself. _Slow it down, Rey._ _You just met this guy and you’re practically as addicted to him as Rose is to tacos._

And then the skies opened up. It started to pour nasty warm summer rain, not even the nice gentle refreshing kind. 

Like--

The seriously shitty kind of rain that sends people scattering inside.

Tacos and coffee remnants flooded away, and Ben abandoned trying to dry the shirt entirely. Which, truthfully, Rey was very pleased about, as it clung to him now like a second skin.

“Follow me!” Ben yelled over the pouring of the rain.

“Jesus fuck you’re loud!” Rey shouted back, grabbing his hand and motioning for Rose to follow. Ek dashed off, abandoning their hot clusterfuck of a group. Rey didn’t blame her.

Ben led them to one of the only places that was still open, a club called The Silver Serpent. “I know the owner!”

“If you say so!” Rey really had her doubts. But, waving over the head of a bouncer, Ben got the attention of a tall blond pale man. 

A deep scowl set on his face, the man began to approach their group. “I cannot let you in looking like that--”

“Maybe you should give him your shirt!” Rose blurted out. “I mean, loan him one...what?? I don’t know this guy! DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT.” 

“Fine.” He pulled a shirt seemingly out of nowhere and motioned for them to come in. 

“Where did--?”

Ben shook his head. “Don’t ask questions. It's a long story. Like, seven books worth of shit.” 

The tall, pale, devastatingly handsome blond man led them through the crowd, seemingly parting the masses with a single glare from piercing blue eyes. Rey watched in wonder as they carved their way to the back of the club, where he stopped suddenly and turned back to their group.

“Just you two. Everyone else, get lost. Drinks on the house at the bar.”

Rey was speechless, offering Rose a shrug and a sympathetic smile, that her best friend returned with an enthusiastic double thumbs up as she backed away, mouthing, _take off his shirt!_

Ben circled his long fingers around her hand, tugging her into the darkness behind the curtain in the private corner of the exclusive club. He wasn’t kidding when he said that he had pull with the owner. 

“Is this something you do often, maybe kidnapper, probably artist, too much coffee drinking, sometimes shirtless, mysterious shirt-carrying guy?” Rey mused, looking across a set of sleek velvet couches that filled the small space as her eyes adjusted. 

“Rey,” his voice was suddenly so much deeper than before now that it was just them in the muted quiet of the darkness, with only the distant thump of the music to blend with the thunderous beating of her heart when the low growl of her voice summoned the most delicious shiver down her spine. 

“Y-yes?” Rey looked up at him, his face mere inches away, his surprise shirt— _surprise_ —gone once again. 

_Must have been the Forest Witch_ , Rey thought to herself, silently thanking the stranger who had so blessedly gifted her with a taco baby earlier in the evening. 

Her fingers ached to touch him, and in the delirious deliciousness of their sudden solitude, Rey did just that. It was like the brush of her hand brought him closer, circling his hands around her waist as he pulled her closer with a sharp tug. 

“Rey, _I love you._ ”

“You... _what_?” Rey’s voice was higher than she expected, more of a squeak that was instantly silenced when he reached up and coiled his fingers in her chestnut hair.

“I realize that we just met. I know how crazy it sounds, but...I can feel it. _I love you_. I don't love you because I love you, I love you because I can't help but fall in love with you.”

Rey wanted to argue, but when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, devouring the instantaneous whimper that fell from her lips, she knew in an instant that he might actually be right. 

Their passion ignited in an instant, and if he had been wearing a shirt, Rey would have ripped it from his broad, muscled shoulders without a second thought. Each layer was shed in an instant, their hands and mouths furiously meandering over every inch of freshly exposed skin.

Rey shimmied from her shorts, flinging them across the small space in time for Ben—now magically naked with his thick cock in hand—coiled his arm around her and lifted her feet from the floor with a low grunt before pushing her back up against the wall.

Her body bloomed for him, aching with need to her very core, and like he could read her mind, Ben wasted no time in giving her exactly what they both so desperately desired from the moment they laid eyes on each other. 

With a deep, animalistic grown, Ben slowly eased into her, deliciously filling her sopping wet cunt to the very brim. Time slowed as he gave her a moment for her body to adjust, gasping for breath as his long fingers gripped the supple curve of her ass. 

“Oh, fucking hell, I should have fucking known, Solo,” a voice drawled from the curtain as the sound of the club came rushing back in. 

“Fuck off, Malfoy,” Ben thundered, his shirt suddenly in hand again as he chucked it at the club owner. 

“Bloody Hell, Solo... you would take my alcove… are you decent? My sandwich is in there and I need it.”

 _“Sandwich?”_ Rey and Ben both whispered at the same time. She giggled and he growled. 

“Yes, a fucking sandwich. Whatever you do, _don’t_ take a bite of it! It’s... _enchanted_.” Draco had a tinge of panic in his voice. 

Rey mouthed, “ _Enchanted sandwich_?” to Ben and furrowed her brows. This Taco Tuesday had taken quite the turn. She was in an exclusive club with a very handsome stranger balls deep inside her, and he was looking for an enchanted sandwich. 

Ben spotted something wrapped in black wax paper and tied with twine. 

“Malfoy, incoming,” he sneered. The wrapped sandwich rose and floated through the curtain with a flick of Ben’s wrist.

Rey heard Malfoy whisper on the other side of the curtain, “I cannot find you, I cannot see you, I cannot smell your fragrance. Then, at least I know you. And I am looking for you all the time.” 

Maybe this Malfoy bloke adored his sandwiches the way Rey adored her tacos.

“Now where were we?” She heard Ben sigh against her cheek as he adjusted her against the wall. 

“I believe you were about to fuck my brains out against this wall?” Rey said, partly in jest, but then Ben smiled a wide grin and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. 

He began to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed. His lips found her ear, whispering sweet nothings, like how he was looking forward to cooking her every kind of taco on the planet for the rest of their lives. Rey just clung to him, hanging on for dear life as his thrust came at a brutal pace. 

Soon they were both crying out in time, both feeling their climaxes growing as the room filled with the scent of summer rain, salsa, tacos and passionate sex. Her hands tangled in his hair as she felt herself crest over the edge. He followed, screaming her name over and over again. “Rey—“

“Rey! Rey! Rey!”

Suddenly everything went black and then it was Rose’s voice crying out her name. She opened her eyes, wondering what the hell Rose was doing walking on her having great sex with this amazing stranger of an apparent soulmate. 

But instead she felt herself on the hard concrete. Blue and red lights flashed about her. 

“Wha—What happened?” She said.

“When that witch ran into you and knocked the tacos out of your hand, you fell down and hit your head. You were knocked unconscious.” Rose explained.

“But—“ Rey stuttered, trying to get up.

“Easy there,” a tall blond who looked shockingly like the club owner said. Except that the club owner was now dressed in a paramedics uniform. 

“This is… I must have had a dream,” she said, looking at Rose. “And you were there.” She looked again at the paramedic, “And you and your bloody sandwich.” 

Then a tall, dark haired man caught her eye, speaking to another man in a paramedic uniform who also looked familiar. 

“And you were there!” She shouted. Both the men turned to look at her. The broad chest, the chiseled jaw and large nose. The inky black hair….

“Hey, Why are you staring at my hair? My eyes are down here.” The man said, walking over to her and crouching down. 

“I… I know you… You were…” and her cheeks flushed.

“I’m Ben. Ben Solo.” He held out his hand, taking hers and holding it. “I’m the one who called the paramedics.”

“Thank you, Ben. I’m Rey.”

“So, I’ve heard. Rey, like a ray of sunshine.” He smiled. “Beautiful.”

“I don’t suppose you are tired and want to paint me?” Rey asked

“What?” He gave her a look of utter confusion.

Rey chuckled. “Never mind.” 

That’s when she recognized the man who had been talking to Ben. 

“Poe! What the hell? I haven’t seen you since—”

“Since we were like, twelve.” Poe said. “Good to see you, Rey. Well, I mean, not good to see you on a work call, but since you’re okay and all…”

Ben helped her up. “So, since your tacos were the only true casualty of this night, would it be okay if I bought you some more? And perhaps we could get to know each other a little?”

“Why not?” Rey shrugged. This night had been insane. Taco massacre. An enchanted sandwich. Mind blowing dream wall sex with a tall dark and handsome stranger who was actully here and now buying her tacos…

Ben offered her his arm and she took it. As they were walking toward the taco stand, Rey caught a glimpse of the blond girl who’d collided with her earlier. She gave a knowing smile and a wink, snapping her fingers.

Ben’s shirt disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Sprint Dares:
> 
> Write yourself in as a very minor character.  
> Have a character embarrass themselves in public.  
> Change the weather!  
> Write a chapter about an old sandwich  
> Include as many similes as possible in your next chapter.  
> Do a scene where a character runs into a childhood friend.  
> (Bonus co-author dare) KELLI PUT IN DRACO 
> 
> Sprint Loves:
> 
> "Don't overwork yourself, my dear human. Make sure and take a break every now and then, or get something to eat."
> 
> "Has anyone ever told you that you have great posture? I hope that is an appropriate compliment in this social context."
> 
> "I will not let you go. Not now, not ever. Not ever."
> 
> "I’m tired and I only want to draw pictures of you."
> 
> "I don't love you because I love you, I love you because I can't help but fall in love with you."
> 
> "I cannot find you, I cannot see you, I cannot smell your fragrance. Then, at least I know you. And I am looking for you all the time."
> 
> "Why are you staring at my hair? My eyes are down here."


End file.
